There is proposed various small-sized massage appliances which are reduced in size as small as possible to be held in one hand and locally stimulates a body part such as an acupressure point by the vibration of a vibrating motor in order to promote bloodstream and remove body wastes (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and Patent Literature 3).
However, even in any massage appliance, resin or rubber having a bad smooth touch property with respect to the skin is used as a material of a vibrating section which comes in contact with a skin, and contact and pressure for a long time cause pain in the skin, and as a result provides a factor causing an uncomfortable feeling.
In other words, the massage appliance in the related art fails to employ a configuration in which the contact feeling between the vibrating section and the skin is sufficiently considered. Therefore, the massage appliance is unsuitable for those who have a delicate skin and for a means for massaging a face portion (such as an eye, an ear, and a temple), a cervical portion, and a sensitive body portion.
In addition, in the small massage appliance of the related art, since the sliding with respect to fingers for a touch feeling in a portion grasped by a user is degraded and a material selection is not suitable, a tired feeling and a discomfort feeling are caused when the massage is continuously performed for a long time.
In addition, vibrating sounds of the massage appliance in the related arts grate on user's ears, and the fingers are numbed due to the continuous vibration in use.